Ambigualiter
by petit-dragon 50
Summary: Harry est retrouvé par son parrain quatre ans plus tard chez un homme du nomde Lord Voldemort. Là son parrain le ramènera sur leur île où il retrouvera l'homme de sa vie. slash et grossesse masculine.
1. Retrouvaille

Ambiguïalité

Les personnages principaux sont à J.K.R mais l'histoire sort directement de mon cerveau

Quand aux homophobes allez vous faire voir et passez votre chemin.

De plus les dialogues sont en gras.

Signé petit-dragon50

Lucius entra dans les appartements de son maître qui était entrain de baiser un jeune homme attaché aux montants de son lit. Le jeune homme se prénommait Harry Potter, il était de petit taille, avait des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène avec des reflets roux et avait de merveilleux yeux émeraudes. Dès que le maître de Lucius eu fini il se retourna vers ce dernier.

**Que faite vous là Lucius ****?** Demanda avec étonnement Lord Voldemort tout en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

**Je venais vous prévenir de mon départ et prendre mes ordres, Milord. **Répondit Lucius tout en se demandant ce que son filleul faisait dans le lit de Lord Voldemort.

**Bien, pourrais-tu me débarrasser de ce jeune homme, il ne m'intéresse plus. Ça sera tout, je te souhaite de faire un bon voyage et je suppose que tu profiteras de ce voyage pour passer par chez ****toi.** Continua Tom (de son vrai nom) tout en finissant de reboutonner sa redingote.

Suite à cela, Lucius détacha le jeune homme et l'amena à son navire.

Pendant tout le voyage jusqu'au navire il se demande ce que le second fils de sa meilleure amie faisait là. Ne devrait-il pas être en voyage avec Sévérus le frère de Lili et fils de la sorcière de son village ? Car il fallait savoir que Lucius faisait partit d'une tribu assez développée mais qui aimait la simplicité et vivant sur une île. De plus la tribu n'était pas banale puisqu'elle avait de grandes capacités en magie et certains de ses membres étaient spéciaux. Par exemple, les hommes de la famille de Lili avaient la possibilité de porter des enfants et la sienne avait le pouvoir de communiquer avec les animaux de leur île. De plus il était le dirigeant de sa petite communauté et pendant son absence c'était son fils Drago qui s'en occupait.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, Lucius avait amené Harry sur son navire, l'avait installé dans son lit puis avait levé l'ancre pour son île.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla et se demanda pourquoi il était à bord d'un navire et surtout à destination d'où ? Quand il vit apparaitre son parrain.

**Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?** demanda Lucius tout en portant un plateau de victuaille.

**Bien parrain pourquoi cette question ?** demanda Ry.

**Car la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu étais toujours au village. **Dit Lucius tout en disposant les couverts et la nourriture sur sa table.

**Mm, c'est vrai. Mais quand Drago s'est marié, j'ai décidé d'entreprendre mon premier voyage initiatique sur les onguents et les plantes, de plus j'avais une autre raison de partir. **Répondit Ry tout en se servant dans les plats mis à sa disposition.

**Et pourrais-je savoir quelle est la raison qui t'a poussé à entreprendre ce voyage. **DemandaLucius tout en se servant. Il pouvait voir que son filleul était mal à l'aise avec sa dernière question. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait poussé le jeune homme à partir.

**Et bien, je …** petit toussotement. **Disons que j'étais amoureux et que je le suis toujours d'une personne qui s'est mariée avant mon départ**.

**Continu Ry.** Encouragea Lucius.

**On était toujours ensemble, unis comme les cinq doigts de la main, on a quasi fait toutes nos premières fois ensemble … **Là Ry fut interrompus par Lucius qui lui demanda.

**Harry, ne me dit pas que c'est Drago la raison de ton départ ? **demanda avec surprise Lulu.

**J'ai bien peur que si. Car vois tu au début on ne faisait que de s'embrasser et se câliner mais plus on grandissait plus on allait loin. **

**Un soir, Dray est venu me chercher en me proposent une partie de chasse qui allait durer quelques jours. Si je me souviens bien il était très en colère contre toi parrain et il voulait partir sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Mais j'ai quand même prévenu ma grand-mère qu'on allait chasser pendant quelques jours. Dès que se fut fait nous sommes partis. **

**Tout se passait bien jusqu'au dernier soir. Ce soir là nous montâmes notre bivouac puis Drago m'expliqua que j'hantais ses rêves et pas de la manière la moins chaste. De fil en aiguille nous nous sommes embrassés. Son baiser était brutal au début puis devient de plus en plus doux puis nous avons fini par faire l'amour. À ce moment là je me suis senti comme si j'étais exceptionnel. J'avais l'impression d'être exceptionnel, vénéré mais ça n'a durée qu'une nuit puis nous sommes rentrés et là Dray m'a évité. Je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte car j'étais sur un nuage mais le soir même je me prenais une grande claque à l'annonce de son mariage, de plus quelques jours plus tard je découvrais ma grossesse. **

**Je tombais donc, dans la déprime. Au bout d'un mois ma grand-mère en eu marre et décida que j'avais besoin de changer de paysage, de voir autre chose que notre village donc elle m'envoya en apprentissage. Plutôt elle m'ordonna de suivre mon oncle et de me remettre à mon travail de guérisseur puisqu'elle savait qu'un jour je devrais mettre mes connaissances au service de mon clan. Donc je quittais le village et me mit à voyager avec Sévérus. Pendant cette période je pus observer mon ventre s'arrondir, sentir le bébé et surtout regretter de ne pas le partager avec Drago. Au bout de 9 mois j'accouchais d'un magnifique petit garçon que je prénommai Matis Drago Harry Potter-Malfoy. Juste après l'accouchement nous le ramenions au village et le laissions à la garde de ma grand-mère car je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper correctement pendant mon apprentissage. **

**Quelque temps plus tard je faisais la rencontre de Lord Voldemort qui fut tout de suite intéressé par mon physique même si il ne savait pas pour mes pouvoirs. Un soir il me fit venir pour soigner l'un de ses hommes mais en fait c'était un piège pour m'enlever. Et puis pendant un mois il me viola souvent jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et qu'il décide de se débarrasser de moi car vois tu parrain je savais bien quand restant passif il finirait bien par se lasser de son jouet qui ne bronchait plus.**

Quand Harry eu fini de raconter ses aventures le silence s'installa mais Lucius vit qu'il devait dire quelque choses ce qu'il fit.

**Harry, tu dois savoir que la raison pour laquelle Drago t'a emmené dans la forêt était que le jour d'avant je lui avais annoncé ses fiançailles avec cette jeune fille. Mais vois-tu, Drago avait essayé de me faire comprendre qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un et que je n'avais pas le droit de lui imposer ce mariage. Voyant que je ne lui laissais pas le choix il partit avec toi chasser en forêt. Quand vous êtes rentrés la jeune fille était déjà là et les différentes cérémonies avaient déjà été toutes faites donc ils ne pouvaient reculer ni l'un ni l'autre. Comprends-tu ? **Expliqua Lucius tout en se tordant les mains et en fixant son regard sur un point imaginaire pour ne pas croiser le regard de son filleul.

Pendant ce temps Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était de ça faute si son bébé avait grandit sans ses deux papas, qu'il avait fuit et qu'il avait été malheureux pendant quasiment 4 ans. Dès que son parrain eu fini il prit la parole.

**Attend que je résume, tu as imposé un mariage arrangé à Dray pour le village, fâché il me propose une partie de chasse et quand on revient il se marie avec la fille que tu lui as choisit ? C'est bien ça. **Fini par résumer Harry.

**C'est bien ça. Tu as parfaitement résumé la situation, mais ce que tu dois savoir c'est que quelques temps plus tard la jeune fille tomba enceinte. Pendant les quelques mois de grossesse tout alla bien puis quand vient l'accouchement, il eu des complications et ils mourraient tous les deux.**

Dès que Lucius eu fini ses explications il put voir les rouages du cerveau Potterien se mettre en route. De son côté Harry se disait qu'il avait peu être la chance de reconquérir Drago et en même temps de lui parler de Matis, mais d'un autre côté il avait peut être pris une autre femme pour lui donner un héritier. Lucius mit fin aux pensées d'Harry en lui disant qu'il était tard et qu'il fallait aller au lit. Mais avant de se coucher il lui demanda nerveusement :

**Drago s'est-il remarié parrain ?**

**Non et tu as toutes tes chances de le reconquérir. Mais maintenant il faut que tu te couches car demain je te présente à l'équipage et tu commenceras à travailler, surtout que je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser des passagers clandestins sur mon navire sans travailler. **Expliqua Lulu avec un grand sourire.

**Ok, parrain mais j'espère que tes matelots ne vont pas me sauter dessus.** Dit Harry avec les yeux pétillants de malice.

**Tu ne risques rien surtout si on leur dit qui tu es. De plus tu as un sacré tempérament et tu es un excellent guérisseur. Donc nous allons te laisser ce poste là, surtout que pour l'instant nous en avons grandement besoin car l'un de mes matelots est souffrant.** Expliqua Lucius en installant Harry sous les couvertures

.

**Ok, j'ai compris je me couche et demain j'ausculterai ton matelot qui est blessé**. Tout en disant cela Harry s'endormit.

Et c'est comme cela que commença le retour d'Harry vers son île et surtout auprès de sa famille. Pendant tout la traversée il guérissait les matelots, du petit bobo à l'amputation même si à ce jour il en a été dispensé. Il fut bien intégré sur le navire et le voyage fut paisible.

A suivre.

Je remercie ma Béta NatComateen et Dralixa pour leur aide concernant la correction de ce chapitre si. Dralixa pour avoir corriger le chapitre de sa propre incitative et Nate pour l'avoir fait a ma demand. Je les est ressue tout les deux et j'ai eu du mal à choisire mais ou si non je vous remercie tout€ les deux.

Ou si non tout personnes qui ma proposer leur aide je les remercie aussi. A++++++++ dans le prochain chapitre.


	2. La traverser

Chapitre deux: la traversée.

Le lendemain matin en ouvrant les yeux Harry eu un moment de flottement avant de se souvenir de la veille. Cette journée avait commencé comme d'habitude par une visite dans les appartements de Voldemort qui s'était conclus par la séance hebdomadaire de viols qui avait été interrompue par l'arrivée de Lucius à ce moment là. Pour finir il avait sombré dans l'inconscient et s'était réveillé trois heures plus tard sur le navire de son parrain. A son réveil celui-ci lui avait amené un repas et ils avaient terminé la soirée à discuter de tout ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme depuis qu'il était partit avec son oncle Severus. Dès qu'Harry eu fini de se rappeler la journée d'hier, il s'habilla puis sortit de la cabine de Lucius. Ayant déjà navigué sur ce navire à plusieurs reprises Harry se dirigea directement sur le pont avant où devait se trouver Lucius et son second entrain de donner les ordres. Comme personne ne faisait attention à Harry, il put s'amuser à faire une petite frayeur aux deux hommes. Harry se rapprocha de Loumis, le second, et souffla dans son oreille tout en s'amusant de ses réactions.

**Dis donc Loumis, je croyais que tu avais parfaitement compris les principes de Mony ? Avec ses vigilances constantes.**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaa.**

Suite à cela Loumis se retourna prêt à engueuler le crétin de service qui venait de lui faire ce coup là, quand il reconnut Harry.

**Harry.** Cria Loumis tout en soulevant celui-ci dans ses bras.

Harry lui rigolait de la joie de Loumis.

**Mais que fais-tu là, aux dernières nouvelles tu étais en voyage initiatique avec Severus.**

**Mmmmmmmmm**, fit semblant de réfléchir Harry avec un doigt sur la bouche avant de parler.

**En fait Severus et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés séparés par un concours de circonstances et donc en rencontrant Lucius hier après midi j'ai décidé que j'avais assez voyagé et qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer.** Répondit Harry tout en mentant car il ne voulait pas inquiéter Loumis.

**Donc tu fais le voyage avec nous ?** demanda Loumis.

**Il ne fera pas tout le voyage car nous ferons une escale par notre île pour revoir nos familles et pour l'y déposer.** Répondit Lucius avent qu'Harry ne fasse une bêtise.

**Ha, c'est pas mal déjà. Et sachant que pour rallier ici à notre île il faudra plus au moins sept mois de navigation, j'aurais tout le temps pour renouer contact avec Harry.**

**Oui tu as raison. Lucius ne m'avais tu pas parlé d'un blessé**. Rappela Riry à Lucius.

**Oui, je l'avais complètement oublié celui -là.** Dit Lucius à haute voix.

**Ce n'est pas bien parrain.** Tout en réprimandant son parrain, Harry le suivit vers le malade.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient sur le pont les marins qui ne connaissaient pas Harry furent surpris par son apparition. Faut les comprendre un nouveau qui est sur le pont, qui est encadré par le capitaine et le second et qui en plus salut certains des anciens matelots c'est étrange. De plus les trois hommes se dirigeaient vers le pont arrière où se trouvait l'infirmerie et surtout l'un des leurs qui deux jours plus tôt s'était fait exploser la jambe dans un combat de rue. Pendant tout le chemin qui mena au malade les deux hommes expliquèrent à Harry ce qui était arrivé au jeune matelot qui avait grandement besoin de soins. Il semblerait que suite à la visite d'une ou deux tavernes, un groupe d'hommes souls avaient approché d'une manière peut galante une jeune femme qui passait près du jeune matelot et celui-ci voyant ce qu'il se passait avait décidé d'intervenir. Suite à cela une bagarre de rue avait éclaté étant donner que le jeune homme était accompagné, de plus il fut le seul à être gravement blessé alors que l'autre n'avait que des contusions bénignes. En entendant cela Harry demanda aux deux hommes de rassembler tous les hommes qui avaient participé à la bagarre et de venir le voir pour qu'il vérifie leurs états de santé, réflexion faite ça allait être tout l'équipage qu'Harry allait devoir ausculter. Il fini pas arriver à l'infirmerie où les attendait le malade. Dès qu'il fut entré Harry expulsa Lucius et Loumis pour pouvoir examiner son malade sans être dérangé. Puis il commença tout en lançant la discussion.

**Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu? Moi c'est Harry, le nouveau médecin à bord.** Expliqua Harry tout en palpant le corps du jeune matelot.

**Je m'appelle Romain. **Répondit le jeune homme.

**Bien, Romain. Je vais t'ausculter et si je te fais mal je veux que tu me le dises.**

Tout en expliquant ce qu'il faisait Harry balada ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme, certaines fois il appuya sur une ou l'autre partie de son corps pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il pensait et surtout de ne pas se tromper dans son diagnostic. Quand il eu fini, il sortit et alla rejoindre son parrain ainsi que Loumis et expliqua la situation.

**Comment va-t-il? **Demanda Loumis

.

**Si je me fis à mes observations en plus de sa jambe, il a deux cotes froissées et le poignet foulé. Mais c'est sa jambe qui va prendre le plus de temps à guérir, donc il est hors service pour un sacré bout de temps. Tu as le choix parrain entre le débarquer au prochain port ou alors de le garder et de me laisser le soigner. **Fini d'expliquer Harry.

**Je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais je suppose qu'outre sa jambe il peut encore travailler? **

**Bien sûr sauf en cas de tempête où là je ne veux pas qu'il se lève car il risque d'aggraver la blessure de sa jambe.**

**C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Et quels vont être les soins?** Demanda Lulu.

**Je vais plâtrer sa jambe, bander son poignet et ses cotes. **Expliqua Harry tout en observant les hommes réunis sur le navire. Puis il s'en retourna dans l'infirmerie sans oublier d'ajouter. **Au fait, parrain n'as-tu pas oublié de dire quelque chose à tes hommes?**

Lucius fort surpris, se retourna vers ses hommes et pu observer que beaucoup avaient sur le visage un regard de surprise et d'autres de joie. De plus, Lucius avait pu remarquer que certains de ses hommes qui connaissaient déjà son filleul lui avaient dit bonjour quand il se promenait sur le pont. Tout à son observation Lucius décida de présenter Harry à tout l'équipage dès qu'il aura fini avec son patient. Après avoir pris cette décision, il déclara à son équipage.

**Je vous présenterai le jeune homme dès qu'il aura fini de s'occuper de Romain et vous expliquerez qui il est. Donc reprenez vos occupations.**

Ayant terminé sa déclaration, Lucius se décida à retourner à ses occupations quand Harry surgit et héla deux de ces plus anciens marins. Les deux hommes ne furent même pas surpris car Harry était bien connu d'eux et ils avaient déjà aidé le jeune homme dans plusieurs de ses interventions. Ils rejoignirent donc Harry.

**T'as besoin de nous pour t'aider Harry. **Demanda le premier des deux hommes.

**Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas. J'ai besoin que vous teniez Romain pendant que je l'opère. Car je risque d'aggraver ses blessures.**

**Ok, tu veux qu'on le tienne comment.**

**Si l'un pouvait lui tenir le haut du corps et l'autre les deux jambes, pour l'empêcher de bouger, ça m'arrangerait grandement.**

**Compris et tu veux qu'on apporte de la gnôle (alcool) pour le souler.**

**Si vous en avez oui ou si non je ferais sans.**

**Bon, je vais en chercher. Dit le second homme, **tout en se dirigeant vers la soute.

Une heure plus tard, l'opération s'était bien déroulée et le blessé dormait désormais. Comme promis Lucius décida de rassembler tout l'équipage pour présenter Harry. Dès que tout le monde fut sur le pont, Lucius pu commencer les présentations.

**Bon, pour les anciens je n'ai pas à vous présenter Harry étant donné que vous le connaissez depuis quelque années, quand aux autres Harry est mon filleul et le petit fils de Mama Goula, la sorcière de mon clan. Tout comme elle, il est guérisseur et donc s'occupera de votre santé. De plus Harry a décidé de tous vous ausculter pour effectuer un bilan de santé à chacun. Celui qui refuse ce bilan sera débarqué dès le prochain port.**

Tous les hommes furent fort surpris face à la déclaration de leur capitaine. Surtout les nouveaux qui ne savaient pas comment accueillir cette nouvelle. Harry en profita pour parler.

**Je comprends que vous soyez septiques mais vous devez comprendre que je fais cela avant tout pour vous, puis pour le bon fonctionnement du navire. Je vous rassure que ça ne prendra pas plus de dix minute de votre temps et que cela permettra d'éviter une épidémie à bord. Donc tout bénéfice pour vous et le capitaine. Pour le capitaine, il n'a pas besoin de trouver un nouvel équipage et pour vous, votre vie n'est pas en danger.**

Suite à cela, le silence régna sur le pont. Puis un des marins posa une question.

**Comment vont se dérouler les consultations?**

**Le capitaine possède une liste avec vos noms et va me la donner. Je vous convoquerai dans l'ordre de cette liste donc vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour l'organisation de vos charges. De plus, dès que j'ai la liste je commence de suite donc le premier que j'appellerai devra venir pour l'auscultation puis repartira et préviendra le suivant et ainsi de suite. Est-ce que cela vous va?**

Les marins acquiescèrent puis retournèrent à leurs occupations pendant qu'Harry recevait la liste en mains propre. Comme se fut le capitaine qui apporta la liste, il fut donc le premier à passer. Puis se fut le tour de tout l'équipage d'y passer. Les observations d'Harry permirent à de nombreux marins d'être soignés. De plus, Harry en profita pour leurs prescrire potions et onguents qui permettaient de soigner quasiment tous les petits bobos. Mais Harry, soignait aussi les blessures plus graves comme pour Romain dont la jambe n'était toujours pas remise.

Deux mois après son arrivée Harry était complètement accepté, grâce à sa gentillesse, sa bonne humeur, malgré ses coups de gueule contre certain gars qui avaient essayé de coucher avec lui.

Mais en ce jour, Harry était penché par dessus la rambarde et vomissait trippes et boyaux. Cela durait maintenant depuis un bon mois et Harry commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas enceint car la dernière fois ça s'était déroulé de la même manière, les sauts d'humeurs, les hormones en ébullitions, les vomissements et nausées matinales. En bref, les viols de Lord Voldemort avait porté fruit. Mais Harry savait parfaitement que l'homme n'était pas au courant de sa particularité ou sinon il aurait été plus prudent et surtout il l'aurait tué plutôt que de le laisser en vie. Quand même un homme qui s'est enfanter ça fait peur. Harry avait une potion pour éviter cela mais la dernière fois qu'il aurait du la prendre, il était tombé à court de la mixture. Il remerciait Lucius d'être apparut car si Lord Voldemort avait découvert le problème, il était cuit. En bref, Harry remerciait son parrain de l'avoir sortit de là. Mais il devait trouver une solution pour éviter que ça ne se sache même si ça allait vite se voir. De plus certains marins allaient se dire qu'il était une fille et non un garçon, étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas que certaines familles de sorciers avaient des particularités comme la sienne avec les grossesses masculines. Au non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, ni par eux, ni par les souvenirs de ce que Lord Voldemort lui avait fait. Il y avait quand même une chose qui différait entre les grossesses masculines et féminines, c'est que les masculines ne pouvaient pas être interrompues donc à la naissance Harry se retrouvera à devoir choisir entre abandonner l'enfant ou l'élever. Harry savait d'or et déjà qu'il ne pourrait abandonner cet enfant car il n'était rien d'autre que la conséquence de ce qu'il avait subit et qu'il serait habitué à sa présence. Harry tout à ses pensées ne vit pas Loumis approcher.

**Harry, que t'arrive-t-il donc, ça fait deux voire trois semaines que tu vomis tous les matins? **Demanda Loumis avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude.

**Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.** Répondit Harry.

**Je ne pense pas et je sais reconnaitre quelqu'un de malade donc crache le morceau. **Ordonna Loumis.

**Ce n'est rien je t'assure, je dois juste avoir mangé quelque chose de mauvais**. Répondit Harry tout en essayant de détourner l'attention de Loumis de ses petites indispositions.

**Quelque chose de mauvais et qui s'étend sur une période de trois voire quatre semaines. Ne me prend pas pour un crétin dans le style de Max ou Rémus.** Dit d'une voix fort doucereuse Loumis.

**Et si je savais ce qui m'arrive mais que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est mon droit non. **Demanda Harry en commençant à s'échauffer.

**Je le reconnais, mais là ça dure depuis trop longtemps. De plus, tu ressembles de plus en plus à une femme enceinte qui fait courir son homme dans tout les sens.** Expliqua Loumis.

**Comment ça je ressemble à une femme enceinte, tu veux que je t'en montre une ou quoi. Qui pleure, qui crie et qui a des demandes complètement folles.** Lui demanda Harry tout en ayant des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Loumis pris Harry dans ses bras et le réconforta. Tout à ses pleurs Harry ne remarqua même pas qu'on l'avait amené dans l'infirmerie. Et qu'il était désormais couché dans son lit. Loumis qui avait grandit dans le même village qu'Harry savait que les hommes de sa famille pouvaient porter des petits. Il avait même assisté à la naissance du fils de Severus qui était maintenant le compagnon du chef du village d'Harry. Donc il pouvait parfaitement reconnaitre les symptômes même si Harry n'avait pas l'air de l'accepter. En fait à bien y regarder Harry ne semblait pas heureux de cette nouvelle. Alors que selon la rumeur il avait déjà mis au monde un enfant et qu'il l'adorait. Loumis se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'Harry ne semble pas heureux comme la dernière fois. Harry de son côté avait fini par se calmer.

**Harry,** demanda Loumis.

**Mmmmmmmmmmmm.**

**Pourquoi n'acceptes tu pas ta grossesse?** Continua Loumis

**Que veux-tu dire, je ne suis pas enceint.** Nia Harry.

**Harry, je sais reconnaître quand une personne de ta famille est enceinte. J'ai pu observer à deux reprises ton oncle tomber enceint et à chaque fois il avait les mêmes réactions que toi, alors ne me mens pas.** Expliqua Loumis tout en se permettant de faire la morale à Harry.

**Bon d'accord je suis enceint, mais ça ne te regarde pas de un et de deux je peux me débrouiller tout seul.** Répondit Harry.

**Même quand tu seras aussi gros qu'une baleine?** Demanda Loumis perplexe.

**Sache que pour ma première grossesse j'arrivais à monter au gréement même en ayant un gros ventre. Alors tes inquiétudes tu te les gardes. Capicho.** Répondit avec suffisance Harry.

**Compris. Et c'est qui l'heureux papa ?**

**Un connard, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir.**

Suite à cette discussion, Harry arriva à mieux accepter sa grossesse, même si les marins qui n'étaient pas au courant de la particularité de sa famille furent surpris, il n'y eu pas d'incident même si certains de ses compagnons continuaient à proposer à Harry des parties de jambes en l'air, qu'Harry refusait toujours. Bon Harry reconnaissait qu'il avait bien envie de lâcher la bride à ses hormones mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pour avoir de nouveau des relations sexuelles. Surtout qu'il s'était promis de rester fidèle à Drago et de ne plus le tromper même si son Dragon ne devrait pas s'en formaliser. Harry ne vit pas son voyage passer à toute vitesse et le voila à quelques jours de l'île où il a vécu.

A suivre.


	3. Retoure à la maison

Chapitre 3: retour à la maison.

Sept mois plus tard le navire mouille à son port d'attache dans une crypte sur l'île de Lucius. Harry savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à Drago et qu'il ferait parti des premiers à monter sur le navire. Il s'était préparé mais il espérait que la rencontre arriverait le plus tard possible. Mais surtout il était impatient de revoir sa petit famille, surtout son bébé qui devait maintenant avoir 3 ans et demi De son côté Lucius savait qu'Harry resterait cacher mais espérait que sa grand-mère lui amènerait l'enfant et surtout que se serait au même moment que l'arrivée de Drago sur son navire. Mais il était surtout impatient de voir la tête de son fils à l'annonce de sa paternité et du ventre d'Harry. Quand le moment d'aborder arriva une foule de personnes attendait les marins. Harry de son côté se cachait dans les hauts bans. Lucius lui était impressionné de l'agilité qu'Harry avait toujours à sept mois de grossesse pour monter dans les hauts bans et sur la plateforme de guet. De plus il savait parfaitement qu'à moins d'avoir une bonne raison, il ne descendrait pas de son perchoir.

À l'instant où les matelots descendirent du navire on put voir apparaitre la sorcière du village avec dans ses bras un enfant de plus au moins trois ans. Quand elle fut près du navire elle demanda l'autorisation de monter à bord, permission qui lui fut accordée. Dès qu'elle eu mis un pied sur le navire on put observer une tornade brune se jeter sur elle et lui prendre le bébé, tout en lui faisant la bise. Drago qui la suivait fut interdit face à l'apparition d'Harry mais ce qui le choqua ce fut le fait qu'il avait un gros ventre et serre un nourrisson dans ses bras. Il ressentit une jalousie sans nom face au crétin qui avait engrossé son Harry. De son côté Mama Goula la grand-mère d'Harry remarqua que Drago était sur le point de faire une connerie et le fit remarquer à Harry.

**Harry mon chéri, je crois que tu devrais parler à Drago car il est entrain de se faire tout un film concernant un possible concurrent.** Chuchota Mama Goula à son petit fils.

**Et je le lui annonce comment ?** Demanda Harry tout en resserrant ses bras autour de son bébé pour qu'il ne tombe pas à terre.

**Mmm, tu pourrais présenter l'enfant à Lucius.**

**Sachant que mon parrain est déjà au courant, il ne risque pas de nous faire une crise.** Expliqua Harry tout en tournant son regard vers son parrain.

**Oui, tu à raison surtout que c'est de son âge à ce gamin**. Répondit la sorcière tout en imaginant la tête qu'aurait fait Lucius et surtout la tête au carré qu'il aurait fait à son fils.

Harry se dirigea vers son parrain et présenta son fils.

**Lucius je te présente ton petit fils Matis Drago Harry Potter-Malfoy**. Dit Harry tout en mettant l'enfant dans les bras de son grand-père.

**Bonjour Matis, comment vas-tu ?** Demanda Lucius.

**Matis dit bonjour à ton grand-père**. Ordonna Harry à son fils.

**Salut papy.** Répondit Matis avec une toute petite voix.

Drago de son côté était complètement perdu face à la nouvelle. Il faut le comprendre, il entend son Ryry dire à l'enfant de dire bonjour à son père en l'appelant grand-père. Et de plus l'enfant doit avoir trois ans. Ce n'est qu'au moment où son père lui tape l'arrière de la tête qu'il se rend compte qu'on lui parle. Et décide donc de parler.

**Hein quoi...** je fus sortit de ma rêverie et je me décidais à demander à Harry de m'expliquer la situation, d'une voix autoritaire j'ordonnais.

**Harry,** **pourrais tu m'expliquer la raison de cette mascarade. **

**Mais s'en n'est pas une Drago, tu m'as engrossé puis laissé sur le carreau après avoir pris ma virginité.** Répondit Harry avec beaucoup de calme, alors qu'il aurait pu lui foutre une sacrée raclée.

**Les enfants, je crois que vous devriez discuter de tout cela en privé et non devant tout mon navire. Allez donc vous promener et parler de ce qui ne va pas entre vous et moi de mon côté je fais visiter le navire à Matis. **Dit Lucius tout en soulèvent Matis et se dirigeant vers la proue du navire avec l'enfant.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent dans les yeux puis décidèrent de suivre le conseil de Lucius. Ils descendirent du navire puis longèrent le bord de mer. Tout en marchant, Drago détaillait le physique de son amour. Harry avait embelli ses dernières années, et la grossesse amplifiait cette impression. Harry fini par en avoir marre d'être déshabillé par le regard de Drago.

**La vue te plait.** Demanda Harry tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**Hein, euh oui et comment vas-tu ?** Répondit et demanda Dray tout en détournant son regard de la silhouette d'Harry.

**ça peut aller vu mon état. Mais je me demande quand même si tu répondras à mes interrogations, vis-à-vis de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt et surtout à ta réaction après que nous sommes rentrés. **Expliqua Harry tout en fixant son regard sur l'horizon.

Un silence s'installa à la fin de la question d'Harry et Drago se demanda comment répondre à cela. Il décida de s'assoir face à la mer et chercha ses mots.

**Harry vient t'assoir, s'il te plait.**

Harry rejoignit Dray et attendit qu'il parle.

**Te souviens-tu de notre retour au village ?** Demanda Drago tout en gardant son regard fixé sur l'horizon

**Non, pas top. Car je me trouvais sur un petit nuage, nuage dont tu m'as fait descendre rapidement. Vu ce que tu m'as fait.** Répondit méchamment Harry.

Drago rata la larme qui coula le long de la joue mais pas le ton râleur et brusque qu'employa Harry.

**Harry, je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Mais je ne pensais pas que ma fiancée allait arriver si vite. Je n'ai même pas pu faire entendre raison à mon père sur la personne que j'aimais déjà et que je voulais épouser, qu'il m'annonçait que le mariage était pour le soir même et que toutes les cérémonies avant le mariage étaient déjà toutes finies. Et après le mariage, je n'avais même pas le courage d'aller te voir et de me faire pardonner ce que je t'avais fait. Je croyais que cela ne te faisait rien mais j'avais tord car quelques jours plus tard tu partais avec Severus pour ton voyage initiatique. Et depuis, je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles. **

Dès que Dray eu fini de parler il se releva et recommença à marcher le long de la mer. Harry de son côté était resté en arrière et fini par se relever puis courir après Drago. Quand il l'eu rattrapé il enserra la taille de Dray tout en se mettant à raconter ses aventures. Au début Drago était attentif au récit de son compagnon mais se crispa quand Harry arriva à son enlèvement et ses viols répétés pendant un mois. Puis Harry arriva au moment où Lucius l'avait récupéré et raconta son voyage de retour vers les siens, vers lui et leur enfant mais surtout tous les bobos, les rires et les bons moments passés à bord du navire. Quand il eu fini il resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Drago. Drago de son côté sentit le désespoir des mots d'Harry mais surtout se fut les larmes qu'il sentit dans son dos qui mouillait sa chemise qui le décida à se retourner et à embrasser les larmes de désespoir d'Harry et surtout à l'embrasser lui, pour le rassurer, le réconforter et aussi lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Le baiser n'était au début qu'un effleurement qui se transforma rapidement en un baiser passionné, tinté de douceur et de force en même temps. Mais surtout qui montrait tout l'amour que Drago ressentait pour Harry et inversement. Vient un moment où l'oxygène leur manqua, ils durent se séparer. Quand ils eurent détaché leurs lèvres, ils gardèrent le contact grâce à leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre.

**Harry. **Demanda Drago.

**Mmmmmmme. Oui.** répondit Harry tout en frottant son nez dans le cou de Drago.

**Veux tu m'appartenir, continuer notre famille, l'agrandir.**

**Que veux-tu dire. **Demanda Harry tout en sachant ce que lui demandait son dragon.

POW Harry

**Je l'attends depuis longtemps, je peux l'ennuyer un peu quand même. Surtout, qu'il est mignon quand il est incertain. Et encore mieux qu'il n'entend pas mes pensées car il me tuerait et je l'entends déjà "un Malfoy n'est pas mignon, il est sexy, bandant, imposant... mais il n'est pas mignon." en utilisant son regard noir N°6 celui qu'il réserve aux personnes qu'il méprise ou qui se moque de lui.**

Fin du POW d'Harry

**Ce que je veux dire c'est si tu veux m'épouser, devenir le compagnon du chef du village, diriger à mes côtés, porter mes enfants... mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire Matis et l'enfant que tu portes ne seront pas mis de côté.**

Drago sortait argument sur argument pour faire céder Harry pour qu'il l'épouse. Harry fit semblant de refuser alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait accepter. Mais c'est tellement jouissif de le voir se débattre pour se faire accepter. Harry voyait bien que le dragon stressait car il se tordait les mains, passait ses mains dans ses cheveux... Harry fini par stopper Drago et essaya de confirmer ce que Drago disait.

**Drago, si je comprends bien tu veux m'épouser, mais ne trouves tu pas que c'est précipité.** Demanda Ry tout en fixant ses yeux dans ceux de son Dragon.

**Je ne trouve pas. Je te connais depuis tout petit, je suis le premier à t'avoir fait découvrir le sexe, tu as porté mon premier enfant et puis je suis fou de toi et toi de moi.** Tout en disant cela Dray enlaça son petit lion.

**Je le reconnais mais tu dois quand même te faire pardonner et de tout façon la cérémonie prendra un voir deux bons mois pour quelle soit bouclée. Donc tu as tout le temps qu'il faut pour me draguer et te faire pardonner. De plus, il faut que tu saches que je suis bientôt à terme pour ma grossesse donc je risque d'accoucher pendant ou après la cérémonie et surtout que tu dois te faire accepter par Liramis.** Tout en disant cela Ry se délogea des bras de Dray et le regarda avec un petit sourire vicieux.

Drago de son côté se rendait bien compte qu'il allait devoir sortir des quantités gigantesques de bonnes idées, pour séduire son Ryry. De plus, il sentait que la grand-mère de Ry allait lui passait le savon du siècle et le menacer des pires malédictions qu'elle avait en réserve. Car il faut savoir qu'en plus d'être la sorcière du clan Malfoy, elle savait quantités de secrets concernant ces ancêtres et qu'elle avait le pouvoir de choisir son apprenti donc si elle le voulait elle pouvait les éloignés tous les deux et envoyer Ry en apprentissage dans le clan Potter auprès de sa cousine qui s'était occupée à l'époque de Lilly la mère de l'actuel chef du clan Potter Liramis et d'Harry. Il faut aussi prendre en compte qu'il devrait se faire accepter par Liramis et faire en sorte que Ry l'épouse. Mais là, il était à des kilomètres de tout cela car là c'est la réponse de son petit lion qu'il voulait.

**Bon d'accord je le reconnais mais là c'est ta réponse que je veux, veux tu être mon compagnon de vie, oui ou non? Et si tu refuses je te kidnappe et j'entre en guerre avec ton frère.**

**Donc si je comprends bien j'ai le choix entre accepter ou refuser? Mais d'un autre côté si je n'accepte pas tu m'épouseras quand même au détriment de nos clans respectifs?** demanda Harry.

**T'as tout compris et un refus n'est pas acceptable.** répondit Drago.

**Franchement Dray tu es impossible. Mais c'est bien pour cela que je t'aime, donc je te dis oui mais il te reste à convaincre ma famille et surtout mon frère qui est très en colère contre toi. **

**Et puis-je savoir pourquoi? demanda Dray.**

**Car il sait que c'est de ta faute que j'allais mal et que je suis parti. De plus quand j'étais enceint j'ai passé mes deux derniers mois dans l'île du clan Potter et c'est la sorcière de son village qui a mis Malis au monde. Donc je te souhaite de réussir.**

Drago se dit qu'il était dans la merde, mais pour lui c'était son père qui était responsable de tout ce bazar. Si le vieux comme il l'appelait n'avait pas eu cette idée de mariage sans le prévenir, tout ce gâchis n'aurait pas eu lieu. Donc c'était son père qui allait devoir se faire pardonner même si c'était à lui de convaincre son futur beau frère de lui laisser Harry et les enfants.

**Très bien je vois ce qui me reste à faire, si ton frère refuse on se barre pendant quelques années dans un autre pays ou sur une autre île avec les gosses et on les laisse se dépatouiller. Quand penses-tu? **Demanda Dray tout en fixant le magnifique regard émeraude de Ryry.

**Mmmmmmmmm c'est un programme intéressant et de toute façon nous n'arriverons pas à une telle extrémité car j'ai déjà prévenu mon frère de ce qu'il risquait en te refusant ma main.**

**Bien puisque qu'on est d'accord si nous allions rejoindre nos proches et leur apprendre la nouvelle. **Dit Drago tout en prenant la main de son fiancé et en retournant sur ses pas.

**Bonne idée**

Tout en disant cela Harry posa ses lèvres contre celles de Drago après l'avoir fait arrêter de marcher. Le baiser qui était chaste se transforma en baiser brûlant, surprit au début Drago fini par enlacer la taille de son amour pendant que celui-ci enlaçait ses bras autour de la nuque de son Dragon. Quand ils furent à court d'oxygène ils se séparèrent et reprirent leur chemin.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard :

POW de Lucius

Je guettais le retour de mon fils et de mon filleul quand je les vis revenir de leur promenade. Je pouvais observer que leurs problèmes étaient résolus ou en bonne voie. Mais je savais que le plus dur était à venir car le clan Potter était très protecteur envers les leurs et quand on avait attenté à l'un des leurs même sans le vouloir on pouvait se retrouver avec de gros gros problèmes. De plus c'était des guerriers très aguerris et très dangereux mais je savais que la plus grosse difficulté serait de convaincre Liramis de l'union de son petit frère avec l'homme qui lui avait manqué de respect quatre ans plus tôt. Je dois aussi reconnaitre que la majorité des problèmes venait de mon refus d'écouter mon fils et surtout de ce mariage que j'avais arrangé dans son dos. Je finis par sortir de mes pensées tout en détournant mon regard de ce couple qui respirait la sensualité et l'amour à gros chaudrons et en tournant mon regard vers mon petit fils. Petit fils dont j'avais découvert l'existence quand j'avais récupéré Harry entre les mains de ce malade de Voldemort. Le petit jouait dans le sable chaud de la plage quand il s'arrêta et vit ses deux pères arriver, il se releva et se mit à courir dans leur direction mais il trébucha et se mit à pleurer. Je vis Ry se précipiter vers son bébé et le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter et mon fils poser sa main sur la joue de son fils, Matis se retourna vers la personne qui avait déposé sa main sur sa joue et en le voyant le reconnut et lui dit "Papa". Je pus observer mon fils fondre en larmes et enserrer les deux autres dans une étreinte protectrice et emplis d'amour. De mon côté je vis ma femme et la grand mère d'Harry me rejoindre, je pris ma femme dans mes bras et attendit que les deux sales gosses qui avaient passé leur enfance à n'en faire qu'à leur tête, nous rejoignent. Quand leur étreinte pris fin ils se dirigèrent vers nous.

Fin de POW de Lucius.

Tout en se dirigeant vers les parents de Drago et sa grand-mère, Harry se mit à stresser car il avait peur de leurs réactions, peur de ne pas avoir l'accord pour leur couple, peur d'avoir à les quitter car il ne veut plus être éloigné de son dragon et bien d'autres peurs. Ils finirent par s'arrêter face au chef du village et sa grand-mère. Harry ne savait pas comment engager la discussion quand Drago pris la parole.

**-Père, je devrais vous remercier pour tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Mais si vous m'aviez écouté ou que vous n'aviez pas organisé ce mariage dans mon dos, Harry et moi n'aurions pas été séparé, Harry ne serait pas partit, il n'aurait pas rencontré Voldemort et n'aurait pas été violé et surtout il ne porterait pas le fruit de ses viols répétitifs. Mais en même temps il a pu apprendre beaucoup au-cours de ses voyages, et pour lui et pour le clan qu'il servira en tant que sorcier.** **Je reconnais aussi que cela m'a permit de mûrir mais ça a quand même porté préjudice à notre mariage car je sens que les négociations avec le clan Potter vont être houleuses. Mais je sais que vous arriverez à convaincre Liramis de mes intentions et surtout que j'étais jeune à l'époque et que je ne n'avais pas toute la responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé.**

Dès que Drago eu fini son petit discourt, il donna un crochet du droit fulgurant dans le visage de son père. Et se tourna vers la grand-mère d'Harry.

**Mama Goula, je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à l'un de tes petit fils mais accepte mes excuses et donne moi une seconde chance en n'envoyant pas Harry chez ta cousine la sorcière du clan Potter.**

Quand Drago eu fini de parler ont pu observer Lucius se frotter la joue, Mama Goula avec un sourcil relevé réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer, Narcissa qui était fière de son bébé et prête à tirer l'oreille à son mari et Harry qui se tenait dans les bras de Drago avec Matis dans les siens. Mama Goula fini par s'avancer vers le jeune couple et dit.

**Je ne vais pas vous séparer car vous avez déjà vécu assez d'épreuves comme ça, de plus Harry je suppose que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu ne partes pour ton voyage initiatique ?**

**Oui grand mère, tu m'avais dit que chacune des épreuves que j'allais subir pendant mon voyage serait dure mais obligatoire pour ma formation et surtout pour mon futur rôle de conseiller et de sorcier. Mais pour ce clan, je pensais plus que ce serait oncle Severus qui deviendrait le sorcier à ta mort et non moi.**

**Mon trésor, tu dois savoir que Severus a été préparé tout comme Lilly à devenir sorcier d'un clan. Donc tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour lui et de toute façon la sorcière du clan de ton frère m'a demandé si Severus ne pourrait pas prendre la place de Lilly à sa mort puisque que je t'avais avec moi pour ce clan ci. De plus tu n'étais qu'un bébé quand ta mère est morte et donc tu n'as pas été élevé pour diriger mais pour conseiller et pour guérir. Surtout il faut que tu saches que contrairement à Liramis tu as les dons de guérison de ta mère alors que ton frère a hérité des dons de ton père pour diriger et être un bon chef.** Tout en expliquant cela Mama Goula avait pris son petit fils dans ses bras et lui faisait un câlin.

De son côté Harry pleurait car il avait compris que sa grand-mère lui donnait sa bénédiction pour qu'il se marie avec son dragon, dragon qui allait devoir sortir des paquets de bonnes idées pour pouvoir le séduire.

A suivre


End file.
